A hybrid vehicle may include more than one controller to operate various devices. For example, a hybrid vehicle may include a vehicle system controller that communicates between an engine controller, a motor controller, a vehicle brake controller, and a transmission controller. The vehicle system controller may communicate with the other various controllers over a controller area network (CAN). The communication may include sending values of various control variables from the vehicle system controller to the various controllers and receiving values of various control variables to the vehicle system controller from the various controllers. However, because values of communicated control variables may be dynamic, it may be possible for values of some control variables used to operate the various controllers to be different than the actual value of the control variable. Consequently, disturbances in vehicle operation may occur.
The inventors herein have recognized the above-mentioned issues and have developed a powertrain operating method, comprising: estimating a motor torque based on a requested motor torque and a communications delay between a source requesting motor torque and a motor torque controller; adding the estimated motor torque to an estimated engine torque to estimate driveline torque; and adjusting a driveline actuator responsive to the estimated driveline torque.
By compensating for a communications time delay between a first controller requesting motor torque and a second controller that controls motor torque, it may be possible to provide the technical result of improved driveline torque estimation so that control of actuators that are adjusted based on the driveline torque estimate may be improved. For example, motor torque and engine torque delivery may be improved to meet a desired driveline torque. Further, shifting gears of a transmission may be improved by responding to a more accurate driveline torque estimate.
The present description may provide several advantages. Specifically, the approach may provide for smaller driveline torque disturbances. Further, the approach may improve actuator operation by providing timely commands to actuators. Additionally, the approach may improve transmission shifting and the accuracy of providing a desired driver demand torque via the motor and the engine.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.